The Engagement
by ladybug888
Summary: Izaya's parents decide to set him up. After meeting the girl he finds he'll have a trouble with his cruel plan for her... IzayaXOC
1. First Date

Izaya stared at his mother for a moment as he tried not to laugh at Kyouko's proposition. He had to force himself to consider what she was asking of him. He was twenty-three years old – nearing twenty-four – and she pulls this one him now of all times. It was probably terrifying for the poor girl, but to him it was hilarious. His mother wanted to arrange a marriage for him!

"What's her name?" Izaya couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his lips.

"Himatsu Chiya," she told him hesitantly.

"I've seen her once when she was fourteen," His father, Shirou spoke up, "she was a beautiful young girl."

"Uh-huh." Izaya said nodding at them.

"It'll be both of your choices in the end." Kyouko said to him with a gentle smile.

"Aren't the Himatsu's your potential business partners?" Izaya asked his father with a smirk, "You wouldn't sell out your own child for their wealth would you?"

"Iza-chan you know that your father and I both want you to be happy and –"

"You don't think I'm happy with my life?" Izaya said chuckling, "I just thought you really wanted grandchildren."

"Will you at least consider what we're asking you?" Shirou asked his son.

"I'll think about it," He said as Namie walked over and set tea down for them all, "can you tell me anything about her?"

"She was in track and field in high school, her eyes are blue, and her hair is just as dark as yours." His father started to name things off.

"How old is she?" Izaya asked and his parents shifted nervously.

"She's nineteen years old." His mother spoke up. Izaya was actually surprised by that since the girl wasn't even considered as an adult yet in Japan. It was odd that they would want him to marry someone four years younger than him, although the age thing wasn't what was bothering him.

"That's considerably young don't you think?" Izaya said skeptically.

"She'll be turning twenty in a month just as you'll be turning twenty-four." Shirou said and Izaya grimaced at hearing how old he was compared to the girl he'd never even met.

"That's still a four years difference." Izaya said even though he thought age was just a number.

"If you don't want to this you don't have to." His mother said after sipping on some tea, "It's completely your choice."

"Set up a…" Izaya sighed at his next word, "… date between us then."

His mother became ecstatic over his words and his father just smiled. Izaya was thinking of all the ways he could use this to his advantage. He thought of the look on Chiya's face when he left at the altar.

* * *

Chiya wasn't very happy about the whole Mi-ai wedding idea her parents wanted her to go along with. It wasn't like she had anyone that she loved so she went along with it just to please her parents. The thing was that she planned on making this guy hate her guts so in the end he wouldn't want to marry her. She would start the plan when she met him on the date. The problem was getting there since this idiot wouldn't leave her alone.

"Will you please leave me alone?" Chiya said angrily to the dark haired man that was walking backwards as he faced her.

"Aw, come on, just tell me your name." he said pouting at her and she sighed.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you my name?" she asked and he smirked.

"Maybe~…" he said almost flirtatiously.

"Himatsu Chiya." She said and his smirk grew into a toothy grin.

"So where are you going?" he asked friendlily.

"On a… date." She said grimacing slightly.

"What a lucky guy," he said smiling at her, "he must be very happy to have such a beauty on his arm."

"Uh…" she looked away unsure of why she wanted to tell him about this, "… actually I've never met him before."

"Really?" He said to her, "What's his name?"

"Orihara Izaya," she said and he smirked even more, "I really don't want to meet him though."

"Why?" he asked her s if he were really concerned with her life.

"It's none of your business." She snapped, "I don't even know you, so stop talking to me."

"Okay then," he said smiling at her as she stood there with her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him, "I'll see you later."

He quickly kissed her forehead before turning around and jogging down the street. Chiya stood there blinking at his retreating figure. She was promised to another man and this guy just walks up and kisses her forehead. Who the hell did he think he was?

"He just kissed your forehead." she imagined what her best friend would say to her, "Calm down your acting like an idiot."

Shaking her head Chiya began to walk in the direction she had been heading, which happened to be the same way that weirdo had gone. She felt nervous about meet Orihara Izaya since her parents wanted her to marry him, but it was mostly his choice, she would have hardly any say in the situation. She had to make him hate her. It wasn't like she had anyone she was in love with, or anything remotely close to that. Chiya just wanted to pick who she was going to love and not have him picked for her.

When she reached the restaurant that he had picked for their date she saw a big black man standing outside the place. She could tell he worked for the place from his uniform so she walked up to him. She could tell that some people were afraid of him as he tried to hand fliers to people, but he seemed harmless to her. It could've been that she had a cousin that was around his height and unusually tall people didn't freak her out, or that she was just a good judge of character.

"You like sushi?" he asked her and she smiled and nodded at him, "Then come, come." The tall man led her into the restaurant and she looked around nervously. She had no idea what Orihara looked like and the Black Russian man noticed her looking around. "You look for good seat?"

"Uh, no, I'm actually looking for someone…" she said suddenly nervous.

"Who your friend?" he asked her very gently since he noticed how nervous she was.

"Orihara Izaya." He blinked at her for a moment in surprise.

"What trouble are you in?" he asked with concern for her.

"What do you mean trouble?" Chiya asked in confusion.

"You no need to see him, he not good for good girl." He said to her and she furrowed her brow.

"I'm here for a date with him," she said folding her arms across her chest unhappily, "he's my fiancé."

"Oh…" he blinked at her in slight shock, "… come with me."

He walked over and slid open a door to a private booth and then helped Chiya inside. She sat down and then looked up at the guy in front of her with a cocky smile and then her face dropped. Orihara Izaya was that annoying guy that kept talking to her.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better…" she thought bitterly.

"You're Orihara Izaya." She said frowning at him.

"Yes I am." Izaya said smiling at her as if she hadn't said that in a condescending sort of way.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" she asked him as she folded her arms across her chest unhappily.

"I looked you up online." He said to her smirking as usual, "You like to run competitively, and we both like the same kind of sushi."

"What are you? A professional stalker?" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, I just wanted to know what to talk about before I met you." He said smiling but letting hurt come to his voice. It was fake, of course; but he had to put on a good front if he ever wanted to her fall for him.

"Yeah whatever." She said grumpily.

"You know you weren't this grumpy until you knew who I was." He said smirking at her.

"So?" she said looking away from him and frowning. He smiled and looked her over while her head was turned. She was strikingly beautiful, like one of the few girls that didn't pay attention to him in high school. She was a classic beauty too, she had her natural dark hair, and she was paler than normal. She had plump light pink lips that had a permanent pout to them. She was very beautiful which only made future things, like kissing, easier for him.

Her beauty also had its disadvantages for him, since

She was obviously stuck up and was used to guys hitting on her as his little test had shown. It wasn't a surprise of course, but he also figured she was playing hard to get. He wondered if she had someone else she was in love with and she didn't want to do this because of that. From what he had found on her she hadn't had a boyfriend. Ever. It wouldn't be too much of a shocker if she turned out to be lesbian but he hoped not.

"So… what have your past boyfriends been like?" He asked and her head snapped back in his direction and he wondered if she was going to have whiplash.

"I… I've never had a boyfriend." She said shyly.

"Here's your sushi." Simon said smiling as he sat two plates of otoro on the table.

"Thanks Simon-san." Izaya said with a smile.

"Is she really your fiancée?" he asked Izaya in Russian.

"Yes, I'm guessing she told you?" he asked in Russian and Simon nodded.

"I'd like to be a part of the conversation too you know." Chiya said pouting at them.

"Oh, very sorry, I did not mean to offend you." Simon said to her.

"It's okay," she said smiling at him sweetly, "thank you for the sushi, Simon-san right?"

"Yes, you are very welcome." He said smiling back at her.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and Izaya couldn't help but smile at seeing her sweeter side.

"Nice meeting you too." He said and then walked away from them.

"It's good to see that you're not an ice queen." Izaya said and she scowled at him.

"I take it you've dated a few ice queens in your time?" she said snidely.

"No, but my secretary isn't the nicest person in the world." He said with a sigh.

"Why keep her around then?" She said with a bored expression.

"She does a good job and she's trustworthy." He said honestly.

"Well since you asked me about my non-existent past boyfriends, what about yours?" she asked and he smiled.

"I've never dated a man." He said to her and she opened her mouth in surprise and then shook her head.

"You know what I meant." She said obviously angry although she looked away to smile at the joke.

"I've been on dates with girls but nothing serious." He said to her and she looked back at him with a cocked brow.

"Was there something wrong with them or was it you?" she asked him and he laughed. He might be faking his emotions but he could tell some truth to the girl.

"I never asked them out, it was always them doing the asking," He said thinking of all the sluts that gave it up on the first date when he was younger, "I had no interest in them but just agreed for the heck of it I guess, what about you, I mean does anyone ask you out?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug, "I always turn them down though."

"Why?" he asked and she blinked at him as the question caught her off guard, but then she smirked at him.

"I had no interest in them." She said and he smiled at his own words reflected back at him.

"I was fearing you'd say something like 'because I'm secretly lesbian,' or something like that." He said and she pouted at him.

"Are you saying I look butch to you?" she said with hurt in her voice as she continued to pout at him.

"You're kidding right?" he said with a laugh, "You're one of the prettiest women I've ever seen or do you not own a mirror?"

"Thanks," she said as a light blush actually came to her cheeks, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He said even though he thought it sounded more like an insult than a compliment.

"So, were you into sports in high school?" she asked him with slight curiosity.

"I was in middle school but I had…" he paused to think how he could say 'I went from being prefect to being accused of stabbing my friend,' in a way she wouldn't think was weird, "… some problems and had to stop."

"Medical problems?" she asked cocking her head to the side for a moment.

"No, I wanted to focus more on school than sports." He lied quickly and she nodded with a smile.

"I knew a few kids that had a hard time balancing their school work with sports." She said with a shrug.

"I kind of gave it up so I could have more of a social life." It wasn't really a lie since Izaya gave up sports to watch his beloved humans and start gathering information as an informant.

"I guess not having one helps with that…" she mumbled as looked at her hands.

"Oh come on, you had to of had at least one friend." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"I do, her name is Haruki." She said to him, "She's one of those blunt and straight to the point kind of people."

"I know a guy like that." He said thinking of Shizu-chan, "I can't stand him."

"Yeah, but sometime those kinds of people are the only ones that are totally honest with you." She said to him with a smile. Izaya noticed that she had changed from being mean and rude to nice. Izaya was glad that he could make himself into a like able guy which seemed to have brought her out a little more.

"Yeah, he's pretty honest to me." He said smirking at how comical it was to him. Shizu-chan was honest about hating him and wanting him dead.

"Do you have any other friends?" she asked and he almost started laughing at how she thought he was talking about one of his friends.

"Yeah, one other." He said smiling, "His name is Shinra."

"I guess you have one more friend than I do." She said to him smiling.

"Maybe you can meet mine sometime." He said to her with a smile, "so after this would you like me to walk you home or would you like to go for a walk in the park?"

"I can walk myself home, thanks." She said and he sighed.

"Sorry, but I insist I walk you home." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Ikebukuro isn't a safe place to walk around after dark." He told her and she nodded.

"Fine," Chiya said and he smiled happily, "but I don't like in Ikebukuro so you'll only have to walk me to the car park where my car is."

"Okay." He said with a shrug.

* * *

Chiya wanted to hate Orihara, but she found it strangely easy to talk to him. He was funny too; he cracked a couple jokes as they walked down the street. He wasn't as horrible as she'd hoped he'd be, actually he wasn't horrible at all. He was actually nice, although he did dress a little odd, but his looks made up for that.

Chiya would never admit it to Orihara, but she thought he was cute, and if it weren't for the engagement thing, they'd probably be friends. However, she was supposed to hate him, and not be laughing at his jokes… and smiling happily. Chiya mentally face-palmed herself for actually liking him for a moment.

Where her plan to act like a total ** had gone, she didn't know, but somewhere it had gone from I-want-to-hate-you to I-kinda-like-you. She hated trying to hide her emotions so she just gave up. They could be friends right? They didn't really have to go along with this ridiculous engagement! They could be friends… maybe.

"I guess this is goodbye." Chiya said to Orihara.

"Goodbye?" he said with a laugh, "I believe there will be a second date."

"But I was kind of mean." She said and he smiled as he realized it really was an act.

"Ah, but when you were being nice it was enjoyable to be around you." he said to her with a smile as he cocked his head to the side, "plus your absolutely beautiful." He quickly bent down and pecked Chiya on the cheek and she jumped back in shock, "aw, don't be so jumpy Chiya-chan."

"Please don't call me that, Orihara-san." She said and he smiled.

"Call me Izaya." He said to her.

"Okay, please don't call me that, Izaya-san." She said blankly.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" he asked since most people he called by a personal honorific usually just cringed.

"You can use the proper honorific." She said and he smirked.

"It is the proper honorific since technically you are my girlfriend right now." He said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes at him before opening her car door, "I guess I'll have to see you again."

"Well don't sound so sad about it," he said to her as they stood there leaning against the car, "I promise the next one will come soon."

"Oh joy…" she grumbled rolling her eyes which gave him another chance to steal a quick peck on the cheek, "Will you stop doing that?"

"Only until next time." He said walking away from the car, leaving her there flustered and angry.

"Damn it," she grumbled to herself as she got into her car, "why's he have to be so…" she grumbled as she tried to think of a word to describe how he acted, "… attractive."

* * *

Ladybug's Ramble: I had to kidnap my friends's computer to to get this on here! I hope your happy Bree! I think I may have made Simon OOC but oh well.. he was just trying to warn her that Izaya is... well Izaya. tell mee if you enjoyed the 1st chapter~! Ladybug out~!


	2. A Loving Izaya?

Chiya glared at the flowers in the vase on the counter. Haruki smiled at her best friend's displeasure for the flowers. They were lilacs and sunflowers, Chiya's favorites, but at the moment she glared at them as if they were the most hated objects in the universe. Haruki glanced over at the table where another vase of flowers sat; as she looked around she noticed there were other things that were obviously gifts to Chiya.

"You must have made some impression on him." She said with a laugh.

"You've been gone a whole week." Chiya said to her, "you should've seen what he sent me the first day after that date."

"I can only imagine." she said with a sarcastic laugh, "what I want to know is how the girl who's never dated a day in her life suddenly snagged this guy?"

"I already told you about the –"

"That's not what I'm talking about." She said folding her arms across her chest and giving Chiya that I-know-your-not-that-dim look, "you said that you treated him like crap and yet he sends you all this?" Chiya shrugged as Haruki waved her hands around the room at flowers, _empty_ boxes of chocolate, and sushi he sent to her, "you are not blowing him off even if I have to march you right there myself!"

"Fine, I'll go!" she said standing up and huffing to her room, "But I'm not going to like it!"

Chiya slammed her bed room door and her roommate just smirked to herself. Her best friend had finally found a guy – even if her parents were the sole reason they met – and she wasn't about to let Chiya push him away. She just hoped that he didn't interfere with Chiya's 20th birthday party that was coming up. It was one of those girls-night-out things and they planned to keep it that way.

* * *

Izaya smiled at Chiya as he walked up to her. She was dressed in a plain sky blue dress that didn't out shine her beauty in the least. He didn't think she would actually show up but from the expression on her face it seemed like she didn't want to be here.

"Did you enjoy the gifts?" Izaya asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I guess." She grumbled and folded her arms across her chest.

"I have to do something before we go on our actual date, if you don't mind?" he didn't really care if she minded or not, they were going where he needed to go.

"Whatever…" she said as if she were bored.

Izaya smiled and took her hand before she could protest and began walking quickly through the crowds of people. Chiya frowned as they walked into an overcrowded bar, but didn't complain aloud to Izaya. He led her over to an unoccupied barstool and told her to wait here for him to come back.

"Hey beautiful," Chiya glanced up in the direction of the voice, "what's a beauty like you doing in a place like this alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone." She said and then went back to staring at her nails.

"Bartender," the guy said, "a shot of whiskey for the lovely lady."

A shot was set in front of her and she stared at it. She wasn't old enough to drink yet and wondered if she would get kicked out if she told him that, so she drank it. It burned as it slid down her throat and she tried not to cough.

"Another for the lady." He said as he sat next to her.

* * *

Izaya talked to Shiki for a good fifteen minutes. He finally gave him the info he wanted and then walked out into the bar once again to find Chiya. He went to the bar and found something he didn't quite like seeing.

Chiya was obviously drunk, but the weird hazy look in her eyes told him something else was off as well. A guy that was short and fat was trying to talk to her but she was pretty much out of it. Izaya realized what his intentions were; after all he just gave Shiki info on him. He was giving girls the date rape drug and then selling them as prostitutes. Izaya wanted Chiya to get close to him, and he didn't see how her being raped would help him any.

"Hello," Izaya said as he walked over to them. Chiya blinked at him as if she were seeing more than one of him, "you know she's underage right?"

"Huh?" the guy said with wide eyes, "What's she doing in this place then?"

"Well she was waiting for me," he said smiling coldly at the guy, "looks like I'll have to take her home since she's all drugged up."

"That'll cost you." The guy said and Izaya laughed coldly.

"I don't think you understand," he said flashing his flick blade at the guy, "my girlfriend isn't going to be one of your drugged up prostitutes."

"Orihara-san," Shiki put his hand on Izaya shoulder to keep him from doing anything, "We'll take it from here."

Two guys walk over and drag the guy away from the bar and out the side door. The guy was probably going to get beaten within an inch of his life or worse, but Izaya didn't really care. Their date was ruined, but he could probably find a way to twist it in his favor.

"Izaya…san…" Chiya mumbled before she started to fall forward. Izaya caught her before she hit the floor.

"He won't be doing that anymore." Shiki said unhappily, "Don't worry about her, he doesn't over dose them."

"That's nice to know." Izaya said picking her up with a sigh. She was lighter than he thought she would be which was a nice surprise. He held her up with one arm and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called a cab as he walked out of the bar. Izaya thought of the way he could twist this unfortunate turn of events in his favor as he waited for the cab.

* * *

Chiya snuggled her face closer to the warmth she was lying almost on top of as she started to wake up. She could feel a slight pounding in her head, but it wasn't as bad as the usual headaches. She could feel something warm stroking her back and which felt nice, but as her senses returned to her she realized something was a bit odd. She glanced up and was greeted by Izaya's smiling face.

"Ahh!" she screamed and jumped back only to meet the wall on her back. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too." He said with a smile. Chiya tried to think back to what had happened the night before when they had gone to that bar, but she didn't remember anything except going there.

"W-what happened last night?" she asked almost fearfully.

"Well… after I came back to find you, I found that some guy had somehow given you the date rape drug, and was trying to get you to leave with him, but thankfully the bouncer took him away and I brought you here." He lied a little, but he still got a good reaction from her.

"What would've happened if…" she pulled her knees up to her chest as she let her words fade out.

"I probably would've had to fight the guy, or you would've ended up raped." He told her bluntly.

"Wait… where are we?" she asked and he smiled.

"We're at my loft in Shinjuku." He told her and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh Haruki is probably –!"

"I called her, don't worry, I didn't tell her what happened, but I told her you wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow." He said putting his hands up to stop her chattering.

"Okay…" she said with a relieved sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Kind a, well, my head hurts." She said with a shrug.

"You probably have a slight hangover." He said as she closed her eyes again and leaned her head into his hand a little. Izaya smiled a little, it was shocking to be able to get this close to her, even after everything that happened. She had been so bent on pushing him away and yet here she was, taking comfort in his presents.

"Thank you for defending me while I was out of it, and for calling Haruki…" she said with her eyes still closed.

"Anytime, but I hope I don't _have to_ do that again." He said and she smiled a little.

"Mmm…" she mumbled as she started to slide to the side. He realized she was starting to fall asleep. Izaya grabbed her up and laid her down beside him too fast for her to react. "Izaya-san what are you doing?"

"Getting you comfortable so you can go back to sleep." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I should probably go home." She said and he laughed.

"It's a little after midnight; I really don't think you should." He said and she sighed.

"Hey, wait a second, how the hell did I get in these clothes?" she asked as she realized she was no longer wearing her blue dress, but a old gray sweat shirt and black shorts. It was uncomfortable for her since the clothes were too big on her and kept sliding off of her.

"I put you in those so you'd be more comfortable." He said honestly, although he didn't really look at her body.

"What?" she said with a high pitched voice as her face got bright red. Izaya smirked at her reaction, it was what he had been hoping for, and it was humorous to him.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" he laughed and she buried her head into his pillows, "you have a lovely body, really."

"Shut up." She whimpered and he smiled before rolling over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aw, come on, I didn't really look that much." He said and she dug her face further into the pillow.

"Leave me alone…" she whined.

"Never," he said and then snuggled closer to her, knowing it would make her feel uncomfortable, "you'll have to come out and face me sometime." She just whimpered and tried to curl her body away from him. Izaya let her go, but watched her start to fall asleep. "You know I could get something for your headache if you'd like?"

"No, thank you…" she said softly as she peeked up at him.

"Okay," he said cocking his head as he watched her, "are you okay, I know it has to be scary after what happened, and not remembering it."

She nodded and bit her lip, "thank you for helping me again…" she said looking down rather than at him. Izaya would never admit it, but he thought she was adorable at that moment, even if she was being shy.

In the silence Chiya fell back to sleep and Izaya pulled her onto his chest and then went to sleep as well.

* * *

The walk back to Chiya and Haruki's house was a quiet one. Izaya walked with her, but to her displeasure insisted on walking with his arm around her waist. She made it harder on him by leaning against him while she walked. He didn't seem to mind to her disappointment, but he was warmer than she was so she stayed close to him.

"See you next time, I guess." She said as they reached her porch.

"Wait," Izaya said with a devious smile, "Can't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"That's, like a third date thing." She said blushing slightly.

"That's too bad then huh." he said and then pecked her quickly on the lips before turning and walking away.

"Damn it…" she grumbled before walking into the house.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Aww~! They're so cute~! Tell what you think of what happened and if you have any suggestions throw them my way. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my laptop went down and I lost almost every one of the stories I have posted on here. I got a new laptop (Thank goodness!) and have started writing again so I'll be updating like before. Also I have a new story I posted and I think if you like this one you'll like that one. It's called The Innocence of an Angel. Please review, fave, alert and all that jazz. Ladybug out~!


	3. Birthday Girl

Izaya watched as the two girls laughed as they sat at the bar stool. Chiya was much daintier than the other girl who wore jeans and a tightly fitted T-shirt. Chiya wore a cute but long skirt and a blouse that was actually showing some cleavage for a change. It was Chiya's *twentieth birthday and the two girls were out celebrating. Izaya watched as a guy that was obviously drunk hit on first Haruki and then Chiya before stumbling away. He decided then that he would make his presence known.

"Hello, Chiya-chan~!" Izaya said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Izaya-san!" she said stiffening under his touch, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh so you're Izaya-san." Haruki said smirking at him.

"And you're Haruki-kun." He said and she frowned at him. Chiya paled when she saw Haruki giving Izaya the evil eye. She knew her friend had a temper, but she prayed she didn't snap and start crap.

"Haruki-chan, please don't…" Chiya said softly and Izaya smirked.

"I hope you girls don't mind me crashing the party?" he said resting his chin on top of Chiya's head.

"Yeah we –"

"No it's fine." Chiya quickly interrupted and then smiled apologetically at her friend.

"Awesome." Izaya said picking up Chiya and then placing her in his lap once he was on her bar stool. She blushed, but leaned against him quietly while Haruki frowned at him, "I wasn't sure what you would want for your birthday but I did get you something."

"Hmm?" Chiya blinked up at his words in surprise, "what did you –"

"IZAAAYAAA!" Chiya flinched at the sound of the yell and then her eyes widened at the blonde man that stalked towards them.

"Well, hello Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a smile.

"Did I tell you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro?" Shizuo growled at him and Chiya flinched and clung to Izaya as if he were a life line. Izaya glanced down at her and realized she really was afraid of Shizuo.

"Well I didn't think I had to run it past you just so I could surprise my girlfriend on her birthday." Izaya said with a frown, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Izaya blinked in surprise as Haruki jumped up and got in Shizuo's face. She was tiny by comparison to the brute, but her fiery words caught the already surprised blonde off guard. "Who in the hell gave you the right to tell him he can't be in Ikebukuro?" she pushed him and he took a step back, "What? You have nothing to say now tough guy?"

"I didn't – I mean he – I – uh." Shizuo tripped over his words as the small angry woman put her hands on her hips.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." She growled at him.

"He's always causing trouble in Ikebukuro." Shizuo said flinching as she took a step towards him.

"So, that doesn't mean you have to scare the shit out of his girlfriend!" she snarled at him.

"S-sorry." He said awkwardly since no one had ever forced him to apologize.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." She shouted pointing at the small girl in Izaya's lap.

"Sorry I scared you…" he mumbled softly. She could hear him just fine since everyone in the bar had went silent or ran out in fear of one of Shizuo and Izaya's epic fights.

"It's okay." She said back just as softly.

"Wow, Shizu-chan you should totally ask Haruki-kun to dance~!" Izaya said cheerfully. They shot him death glares but he smiled happily back at them.

"Yeah, ask her to dance." Chiya said smiling as well.

"Come on." Haruki said rolling her eyes and then grabbing Shizuo's arm and leading him away.

"Ha, she'll do just about anything you tell her to do." Izaya said with a laugh.

"Well, he seems like her type." She said giggling.

"How is that?" he asked her and he smiled.

"Well, he's a fighter, but he'll back down to her." She said smiling up at him.

"He wouldn't hit a woman, not on purpose anyway, and I don't think any woman has ever gotten in his face before." Izaya said and then smiled, "oh here's your surprise."

Izaya pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and placed it in her hands. She opened it and her eyes lit up at the sight of the light silver chain. She picked it up and looked at the light blue Koi fish pendent. Izaya had gotten it specifically because it was the same blue as her eyes.

"I love it!" she said and then kissed his cheek and tried not to blush, "thank you."

"Good, do you want me to help you put it on you?" he asked and she nodded and slid off his lap. Once he had it clasped she spun around and smiled happily. "Happy birthday Chiya-chan."

"Thank you Izaya-kun." She said changing her honorific for him.

"Could I have this dance?" he asked as the music changed to something slower.

"As long as you don't step on my feet." She said as he took her hand and led her away.

* * *

"Is he really that bad?" Haruki asked as she glanced at her best friend dancing closely to the man at question.

"He _really_ is that bad." Shizuo said dancing with her nervously.

"He better never hurt her." She said and then looked up at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so protective of her?" he asked softly.

"I've known her for as long as I can remember, she's like my little sister, and…" Haruki was quiet for a moment, "… I promised her older sister that I'd look out for her before she moved to the states."

"Yo, Shizuo-san!" Shizuo turned around to see Tom waving at him.

"Uh, I gotta go to work, um…" Shizuo laughed nervously, "Would you like my number?"

* * *

"Aw, did Shizu-chan have to leave?" Izaya teased Haruki as he and Chiya came back over to the bar.

"He had work." She said with a shrug and then smirked at Chiya, "but I got his number."

"I told you he was her type." Chiya giggled at Izaya who laughed a little.

"Ooow what's that?" Haruki said looking at the necklace.

"Izaya-kun this for me." She said holding up the pendant.

"It's pretty." She told her, "I'm shocked he knew what you liked."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Chiya-chan has slight obsession with Koi fish, she has a Koi fish pound, wind chime, and even has a slide show of all twenty-six of her precious pets." Haruki said with a smile.

"I have twenty-seven not twenty-six." She said matter-of-factly.

"Close enough." She said with a shrug.

"Well, now I know what to get you next time." Izaya kissing her cheek, causing her to blush deeply.

"_Maybe he isn't such a bad guy."_ Haruki thought to herself.

* * *

***20th** **birthday - **In Japan when you turn 20 you are legally an adult. You can drink and smoke and all that other stuff that goes along with being an adult.

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Isn't such a bad guy my ass! Tell me what you think of the story my dear, dear readers! (Why yes I am a review suck up!) Do you think Izaya is kind of... OOC? Is it obvious that Haruki was lying to Shizuo? And that she hates Izaya? I hope you like the surprises to come~! Ladybug out~! NOT!

Smile9316: I hope to be able to give you plenty to read this summer then!

Bree Renee: Izaya seems like a cuddle bug kinda guy to me! I just hope everyone else thinks so!

Now... Ladybug out~!


	4. Prude

"Hey, I'm going out." Haruki said grabbing her jacket, "You okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, no headaches today." Chiya said flipping through the TV channels.

"'Kay see you later." She said leaving her friend all to herself. Chiya continued to flip through the channels until she landed on a horror movie. She started watching it and as it got to a scary part someone knocked on the front door. "AHHH!"

"Chiya-chan? Are you alright?" Izaya called from the door. She got up laughing and answered the door.

"I'm sorry Izaya-kun," she giggled, "I was watching this movie."

"Well, if you're afraid of this movie maybe I could make you feel a little safer?" he said smirking playfully as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'd like that." She said and then pecked him on the lips. Chiya still blushed a deep red, but Izaya had figured out that she was more confident when they were alone.

"My, my, aren't we getting confident?" He said teasingly to her.

"Shut up," she said pulling him through the door by the hand, "So what brings you to Kabukichō?"

"I came to see you." He lied with a smile. He had actually come to the red light district of Shinjuku for business with the yakuza, and then he remembered Chiya lived over here, and decided to visit her after his work was done.

"You sure you didn't go to one of those sleazy love hotels?" she said teasingly and he laughed.

"No, my dear, I only have eyes for you." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I-Izaya-kun…" she said blushing and looking away from him. He took that opportunity to kiss her exposed shoulder. She then giggled and jerked away from him.

"Oh, is Chiya-chan ticklish~?" Izaya said and she blushed.

"Yeah, so don't do that." She said and he smirked deviously.

She took a step back realizing she just gave him reason to do it again and bumped into the sofa. He gently pushed her back and began tickling her sides. She squirmed and giggling under him until she reached up and tickled him back. He sat up and then fell back onto the other end of the sofa as she continued to tickle him. They were both still laughing by the time she collapsed on his chest.

"I can't breathe." She said and then giggled a little more.

"I can't either." He said throwing his arms around her.

"You want so tea?" she asked and then giggled.

"No thanks Giggly-Magee." He said and she giggled again.

"So, why haven't you called me, or anything for so long?" she asked sitting up a little.

"I've had a lot of work lately." He sighed. It was true, there was another yakuza group trying to move in on the Awakusu and they were having him gather info on them.

"Aw~ poor Izaya-kun." She said and kissed his cheek, "all work and no play makes Izaya-kun a lonely guy."

"Yeah, I missed you too." He said rolling his eyes.

"Did you know you make a wonderful pillow?" she said snuggling against him sleepily.

"Did the tickle fight make you a tired Chiya-chan?" he cooed at her.

"Give me a minute and my energy will come back." She said and he chuckled softly.

"If you say so." He said and then glanced over and watched what was on the TV. It was a pretty gory horror movie. He started watching it and then something jumped out at the person on screen and felt Chiya jump. "Why are you watching this if it scares you?"

"Because you're here and I know nothing will happen if you're here." She said sleepily. Izaya smirked at her words. His plan was working just fine, she was falling for him, and he was just getting closer to his next step in breaking her.

"Come 'mere." He said sitting up a little. She put her arms around his shoulders and then he kissed her.

Izaya deepened the kiss much to her surprise but she didn't push him away. She fisted his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even further. Izaya was a little surprised since she was normally so shy. He guessed that it was because she was in the position of control, so he shifted forward pressing her into the sofa. That earned him little mewls from her as he grinded against her. He smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back a little.

"I insist on – WHOA!" Haruki jumped back a little at the scene she and Shizuo walked in on. Izaya and Chiya quickly sat up and sat normally next to each other. Chiya's face was a deep red, and even Izaya had a slight pink to his cheeks. "We can go if you guys want us to."

"No. It's fine." Chiya squeaked out.

"Hey, were you two out on a date?" Izaya asked causing both of them to blush.

"No, he just happened to in Shinjuku, uh, um…" Haruki started and then stumbled for an explanation, "… shut up Orihara-san."

"Aw, how sweet~!" he teased.

"Izaya-kun, leave them alone." Chiya said elbowing him in the side. He sighed rested his head against her shoulder.

"Only because you asked me." He said as she rested her head against his.

"Uh, so you said something about tea?" Shizuo said to Haruki.

"Yeah, come on into the kitchen and we'll leave these love birds to themselves." She said and he followed her in after taking off his shoes.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Izaya said putting his arms around her.

"I'm kind of glad they came when they did…" Chiya said softly with a blush.

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't think you wanted to stop." She said looking away from him.

"I didn't~." he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

"Uh, c-can we please not do that again?" she said scooting away from him and staring at her hands shyly.

"Okay." He said watching her with his head cocked to the side, "Do you want me to go home?"

"Not unless you want to." She said looking up at him.

"Well it is getting late, so…" he said laughed feeling nervous, "… can I stay the night?"

"…" Chiya opened her mouth and then closed it in surprise at his question. She shrugged and looked at her hands, "sure but you're _not_ sleeping in my bed."

* * *

Izaya lay on a pallet next to Chiya's bed and sighed as he started to wake up. He could smell coffee brewing and hear Chiya sighing in her bed above him. He smirked and climbed into bed next to her.

"Get out of my bed…" she grumbled and he sighed.

"But the floor is so uncomfortable." He whined.

"Whatever just leave me alone." She said snuggling against the wall.

"What's wrong with my Chiya-chan?" he asked and she sighed.

"You kept whimpering in your sleep." She said keeping her back to him, "I'm not a heavy sleeper so you kept me up."

"I'm sorry~." He said putting his arms around her and snuggling against her.

"I said leave me alone." She snapped and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, that hurt." He said and she huffed and moved closer to the wall, "I didn't do anything to you," he sniffled in mock hurt, "why'd you hurt me for."

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" she sat up and yelled at him.

Izaya was taken aback by her outburst and just stared at her. He didn't know whether to be put off or excited by this new side of his Chiya. He had never seen her angry or annoyed before so he wondered just how far he could push her.

"Oh I understand it I just don't care." He said smirking. Chiya just glared at him and then flopped back into the pillows. "Chiya-chan?" she ignored him and just laid there as if he weren't even there. "Are you ignoring me?" she hugged a pillow to her chest and closed her eyes. "Oh Chiya-chan isn't a morning person?"

"Do you ever give up?" she finally spoke.

"With you, my love, never~!" he purred and lay down next to her.

"Tell me something Izaya-kun," she said propping herself up on her elbows, "Do you have any feelings for me?"

"I care about you, but I wouldn't call it love." He lied slightly since he didn't really care, but he loved her as a human.

"That's part of the reason you slept on the floor last night." She said and started to climb over him, but he grabbed her.

"What's the other part of the reason?" he asked holding onto her.

"You were looking to get laid last night, and I don't believe in sex before marriage." She said and he let her go.

"They just _had_ to set me up with little miss prude." He sighed once she was out the door.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Ha at the part where she says "your not sleeping in my bed," I thought 'Access Denied,' ha. Tell me what you think of the make-out scene please! My friend keeps telling me I suck at writing those kind of scenes and I want my readers in put on that. So, Haruki and Shizuo are kinda interested in each other~. I can't wait for your reactions to what's coming. Oh and did you like the grumpy Chiya? What did you think of what happened at the end? TELL ME! Ladybug out~!


	5. Coming Out of the Closet

"Hello Haruki-kun," Izaya said with a smirk, "funny meeting you here."

"Orihara-san?" Haruki was shocked when he took a place next to her that the bar.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not here for the same reason you are." He told her. The bar was popular among the gays and lesbians which was the reason Haruki was there. "So, does Chiya-chan know?"

"That's none of your business." She said to him, "and if you're going to go run and tell her I'm a dike I'll have you know I've had plenty of boyfriends."

"And girlfriends, if what I've heard is right." Izaya said spinning on the bar stool.

"What are you doing here anyway Orihara-san?" she grumbled at him.

"I came to talk to you actually." He said with a smirk.

"About bisexuality?" she snapped.

"How long have you been in love with her, Haruki-san?" he asked resting his cheek in his palm as he leaned against the bar.

"What are you talking abo –"

"You know what I'm talking about." He said blank faced, "how long have you been in love with Chiya-chan?"

Haruki glared at him and then looked at the drink in front of her, "off and on since I realized I liked women."

"That's a long time to be in love and not express it." He said as if he were bored.

"How long have you loved her?" She asked him.

"Considering the fact that I love all humans, I'd say the moment she was brought to my attention." He said looking at his nails.

"You don't really care about her do you?" she said angrily.

"I care enough that I want to make her happy for the moment." He said with a smile.

"You'll eventually stop caring, won't you?" she said to him and he shrugged.

"It depends…" he said with a shrug, "… maybe I'll marry her like I'm supposed to, maybe we'll decide we're better off without each other."

"I swear if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form I'll beat you within an inch of your life." She said grabbing him by the throat.

"Careful now." He said pressing a knife against her side, "We wouldn't want to hurt Chiya-chan by hurting each other now would we?"

"Get out of my face." She said pushing him away from her.

"I think you should tell her, maybe not about being in love with her, but at least about who you really are." He said and then walked away from her.

* * *

Chiya nodded and stayed quiet. She really didn't know what to say about what Haruki had just told her. She had finally come out of the closet about being into both men and women.

"What about Shizuo-san?" she asked softly, "You like him right, but you…"

"Yes, I like him but if I were interested in a girl or a different guy I wouldn't be dating him." She said and then laughed, "Unless he wanted to have a threesome, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

"EW!" Chiya said and Haruki laughed.

"I've never had one before, so calm down." She laughed.

"Have you told him?" she asked her.

"No, I usually don't unless the guy asks, but I might…" she said with a shrug.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Chiya asked her.

"Your boyfriend figured it out and suggested I tell you." She said completely honest.

"You actually went along with him?" she said skeptically.

"After I thought about it I agreed with him." She said and Chiya smiled.

"Oh that reminds me!" Chiya said excitedly, "his birthday is in a few days!"

"How old is he anyway?" Haruki asked.

"He'll be twenty-four!" Chiya said happily, "Uh, you've dated before, um, what do guys usually like for their birthday?"

"Sex, but I'm guessing that's out for you," she said with a laugh, "you could just spend all day doing whatever he wants."

"I'll just ask him what he wants to do for his birthday." Chiya said pulling out her phone.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Soo... I got nuthin... Ladybug out~!


	6. I love you birthday boy!

Izaya smirked as his Chiya walked into his loft. She smiled at him as Namie walked out after her just as Izaya had told her. It was his birthday and he wanted to spend it with his girlfriend. She shyly hung by the edge of the sectional being her usual self.

"Come over here." He said sliding back in his desk chair and then standing up, "I haven't seen you in about a week, I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said putting her arms around his shoulders, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He said with a smile, "So we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Yep." She said smiling cheerfully.

"And you agreed that you would do almost anything I wanted?" he said smirking and she nodded, "well I want to get to know you better." He said leading her over to the sectional and pulling her into his lap as he sat down, "so tell me everything."

"Everything?" she said blinking at him, "like, everything about me?"

"Yeah." He said propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Uh…" she bit her lip and looked at her hands, "… where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me about when you were little." He said and she smiled a little.

"Well, my parents and I lived in this huge house and I used to wonder around there all the time." She said and he watched her expression, "I was always alone, and then I started going to school. I didn't make any friends, but when I got into middle school I met Haruki-chan. She was always mean to me, I thought it was just because she was in a grade above mine, but she told me she hated me." Izaya was slightly surprised by that, "and then one day I just broke down and she felt bad. After that she took me under her wing, but she still teased. We went to the same high school and she always stuck for me there. I don't know why but parents always had me going to girls only school… I'm guessing that's why I'm so nervous around you."

"Although they had a few dances where they invited the neighboring boy's school there and we got to mingle but I was always too shy to dance with anyone. Haruki-chan almost got caught in the girl's dorms with a guy once, but I distracted the headmaster." She giggled, "My parents suggested to hers that she and I should both go to a boarding school. I liked it there, but she hated it."

"Tell me about some of your favorite things." Izaya said and she looked up from her hands to him.

"Okay, my favorite color is blue, my favorite song changes all the time, you know my favorite flowers… um, and my favorite food is Moose tracks ice cream." She laughed nervously, "That's all I can think of."

"Tell me what your favorite animal, favorite kind of sushi, favorite holiday, and then _I'll_ tell you something." He said to her with a smile.

"I like cats, otoro just like you, and Christmas." She said and batted her eyes at him, "do I get to ask you something now?"

"Nope." He said with a smile, "I thought I'd tell you I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a laugh and a light blush.

"Do you really love me?" he asked like he was surprised to hear her say it for the first time.

"Yes, I. Love. You." She said and he smirked and kissed her gently.

"How do you know you love me?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Whenever I see you my heart beats a little faster, and I want to be close to you, and… and… I don't really know how to explain it." She said shaking her head and looking at her hands again.

"Cute," he said kissing her forehead, "I can't explain it either."

"Are we really just going to sit here all day?" she asked him with a pout.

"I do have plans, but I'm not telling~!" He teased her and she sighed.

"Okay, but talking about me is boring, will you tell me about you?" she asked resting her head against his shoulder and looking at his face.

"I guess." he sighed, "I have two little sisters that are twins and when I lived with my parents I baby sat them all the time. I would skip out on watching them when I got into middle school a lot and when I got in high school. I never really had any friends either, but I was still popular." He shrugged as if it were nothing, "I met my best friend when I was in middle school too and he and I talk once in a while. Hm, you'll have to meet him eventually. Anyway, I met Shizu-chan when I got into high school and we've hated each other since the moment we met. After high school I went to college and after that…"

"What?" she asked when he just let his sentence drop off.

"I got a job." He said and she raised a brow.

"What kind of job?" she asked him.

"I'm an accountant." He lied and she raised her brows at him skeptically, "for the Awakusu."

"Oh my god! Izaya they could kill you if you made them mad!" she shouted in shock and forgot to use an honorific for his name.

"Calm down, I'm on good terms with them." He said slighting lying to her. They weren't very happy with his not finding any info on their new rival, but he was working on it.

"Are you sure?" she said with concern in her voice and eyes.

"Yes." Izaya said with a chuckle. He couldn't help but find her worry for him adorable. He may not actually love her the way he claimed, but he couldn't deny that she could be lovable at times.

"Now I'm going to worry about you all the time." She said sighing and throwing her head back dramatically.

"Are you wearing my necklace?" he asked as he spotted a familiar silver chain.

"I wear it every day." She said reaching up and pulling it out of her blouse.

"Because you love koi fish or because I gave it to you?" he asked her and she blushed.

"A little of both." She said looking at the pendant in her hands.

"I love you." He said again and she blushed.

"I love you too, birthday boy." She said teasingly as she put her arms around his shoulders, "So, now that we've talked about our pasts what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm…" he cocked his head to the side in thought, "… I don't know what do you want to do?"

She answered him with a slightly rough kiss as she pulled him closer. He caught himself as she pulled him forward. Izaya gave her a gentle push back, "Slow down sweetheart, you almost knocked me over." He chuckled pulling her close to him. She blushed but smirked deviously at him as she put her arms back around his neck and kissed him again. Izaya let her push him back as she kissed him. He knew that if he were on top of her he would want more, so with her in control he knew no lines would be crossed.

"I'll knock you over if I want to~." She purred in his ear. Izaya smirked into the kiss as she pressed herself against him in all the right ways.

"_Three months of dating, and one make-out session couldn't have made her this good of a kisser."_ Izaya thought to himself as she kissed and nipped down his neck. He gave her a gentle push forward and then propped himself up on his elbows.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked pouting at him, "I'm not very good at this am I?" she put her head down, "maybe we should just stop…" Izaya stared at her a moment and then burst into laughter. Chiya frowned and put her head down. "I'm that bad of a kisser…"

"Huh?" he said still giggling a little, "I didn't mean to laugh, and you're an amazing kisser."

"Don't lie to me." She said folding her arms across her chest and looked angrily away from him.

Izaya sighed and laid back. He had only laughed because her innocence was showing, and yet she had been acting like she had done that many times before. He frowned as he realized she was just good at turning him on.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" he asked smirking at her.

"You." She said glaring at him.

"I kissed you like that?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well yeah, where the hell else do you think I learned how to kiss like that?" she snapped at him.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear before?" he said and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Izaya-kun, do _not_ change the subject." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was only teasing you," he said sitting up and cupping her face in his hands, "Why are you so moody today?"

"Um…" she blushed and looked away from him, "… sorry I just…"

"Oh, it's that time of the month." He said and her face turned dark red.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" she mumbled and he laughed kissed her forehead.

"Nope, not a thing!" he said and she pressed her face against his chest in embarrassment, "It's okay, I'd eventually hear about it when we get married."

"What now birthday boy?" she asked not moving from where she was.

"Uh," Izaya glanced over at the clock by his TV, "I have to go take care of something and then we'll leave."

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I'm still not telling~." He teased her.

* * *

Chiya stared at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. Izaya said they were going somewhere and she needed to wear this, but she felt uncomfortable wearing something this reviling. It was a pretty dress, she'd give him that, but she wasn't the kind of girl to wear a halter dress with a slit up to the hip. She thought about telling him she wouldn't wear it, but it was his birthday. Reluctantly Chiya opened the door and stepped out.

Izaya was dressed in dress pants, a button up shirt, and a suit jacket. Chiya was momentarily caught off guard by his wardrobe change. He glanced up from his cell phone screen and caught her staring and smiled.

"Hello beautiful~!" he said winking at her and she blushed.

"Thanks, you look good dressed like that." She said softly.

Izaya could tell she felt awkward in that dress, but she did look good. He took her hand and led her out after paying for the dress. A car was waiting for them and he opened the door for her. He took her to the nicest place in Shinjuku and got a table on the balcony overlooking the city. It was a cool night so he gave her his suit jacket to keep warm.

"You know for it being your birthday you sure are treating me." She said rolling and unrolling her napkin.

"I never was one much for celebrating, but when you said you'd spend the whole day with me I figured I'd do something romantic." He said with a shrug.

"Spending the evening making-out is romantic?" she said with a laugh.

"Spending the evening watching you sleep would be romantic to me." Izaya said the creepy words sweetly and she smiled but laughed nervously, "What do you think about seeing a movie tomorrow around six?"

"At a movie theatre or rent a movie and watch at home?" she asked and he paused to ponder it a moment.

"How about at my place?" he asked her with a smile, "that way we can be alone."

"I'd like that." She said blushing at the napkin in her hands. He realized that if they had paper napkins she probably would've torn it to shreds. He liked watching her little nervous ticks, although sometimes he wished she wouldn't talk so softly when she was nervous.

"Good," he said as a waiter brought him the check, "I guess we should get going soon, Chiya-chan."

* * *

Izaya held Chiya close as they stood on her door step whispering sweet goodbyes to each other. He rested his forehead against hers and just stood there with his eyes closed. He thought about what she had said to him earlier in the day, how she had described knowing that she loved him. The more he thought about it the more logical his idea seemed to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Not like they were now, he just didn't have the heart, or lack thereof, to say it.

"I love you." She said gently pressing a kiss to his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." He said and pulled away from her only to watch as she walked in. He sighed heavily with the things, and feeling that weighed on his mind. "I have to let her go." He said to himself before walking away.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Aw, ain't they cute~? I hope your happy I spent my entire 4th hour class and lunch writing this for you guys! I ended being the only person that got to go to the library during 4th hour and the others went outside in the heat and did... whatever they did out there. I'm glad my teachers like that I write all the time. So did you like this one? Tell me if you think it sucked or what about it you don't like. Tell me if you think I should speed things up or what? I hope you like the coming chapter and if you want to you can take a guess at what you thinks going to happen! But you have to tell me about it in a review! I already have the next chapter written but I want you to take a guess anyway~!

Oh and...

"If you love something set it free, if it doesn't come back hunt it down and beat it with a stick!"

Ladybug out~!


	7. Tear Away the Broken

Izaya glance at the clock by his TV. It said in glowing red numbers that it was 6:45pm. Chiya was forty-five minutes late and she wasn't answering her phone. He finally searched through the numbers on his phone and found Haruki's cell phone number. He called and was relieved when she picked up.

"Hey, it's Izaya~!" he said cheerfully, "Um, have you seen Chiya-chan, she was supposed to be here at six."

"Oh sorry, Orihara-san." She said with a sigh, "Chiya-chan told me to call you and tell you she couldn't make it."

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"She hasn't told you that she gets migraines that keep her in bed for a day or more?" she asked him.

"No, is that normal?" he asked her and she sighed again.

"No, but none of her doctors can find anything wrong with her, and they hit her at random times." She said and he could hear what sounded like a car going down the street from her end, "they're so bad she has to have complete silence and darkness, like right now I'm sitting on the porch so I don't bother her."

"That sounds bad." He said spinning in his chair to face the window, "um, I… I hate to ask you this, but you deliver some news to her for me?"

"I will when she herself again." She said to him.

"Will you tell her…" Izaya hesitated for a moment, "… tell her I said it would be better for her if we didn't see each other anymore."

Izaya hung up before he could hear what Haruki was going to say. He spun back around to his desk and rested his head on his arms. It was the first time and hopefully his last time of ever being in love. He didn't like the emotions that came with it, and he didn't like thinking about her all the time. Chiya had become more important than his obsession with humans, he wasn't even sure when he had really began to love her like this. He knew that if she got much closer to him that she would become a target for his enemies. His heart couldn't take it if something horrible happened to his Chiya.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet Chiya-chan…" Izaya said to the empty room.

* * *

"The fucking Flea made you tell her?" Shizuo growled as Haruki sat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, she cried off and on all that day, and she's been doing nothing but mope around for the past week." She said to him with a sigh, "Please get me out of the house and away from this depressed person."

"I guess we can go to that little sushi shop on the corner." Shizuo suggested and Haruki kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, your such a great boyfriend~!" she giggled happily and then sighed, "I guess I'll go tell Chiya-chan we'll be back later."

Chiya sat at the kitchen table stirring her tea expressionlessly as Haruki walked in. She hated seeing her like this, it broke her heart, but Haruki couldn't do anything for her friend. It was her first heart break, and she knew the first was always the most painful. The way she was acting worried her to no end though. It was like someone had died and she worried that Chiya would get worse not better.

"Hey," she said gently to her, "Shizuo-kun and I are going out, we'll be back later, okay?"

"'Kay…" she mumbled not looking up or bothering to say the whole word. Haruki lingered there watching her friend and old crush wishing she could tell her all the things she used to want to. She shook her head finally and walked back to her new interest.

* * *

The door was slightly ajar when Haruki and Shizuo got back. It just set something off in Haruki and she rushed in and called out for Chiya, but got no answer. She walked in and there she found it, a note sitting on the table.

_Tell Orihara Izaya that if he ever wants to see his girlfriend alive again he'll stay out of the Shiruo-kai's way. _

"What's wrong Haruki-chan?" Shizuo asked when he saw her face. She just stared at the note and then he saw it. He shook her a little but she still didn't respond. He did what he knew he had to, even if he didn't like it. He took her phone and called Izaya.

"Flea, you need to get here now."

* * *

Izaya looked almost pained after reading the note. Haruki was sobbing by now and Shizuo was distracted by her enough not to fight with Izaya. He sat down next to Haruki who was between the two and put his face in his hands.

"This is all your fault." Haruki yelled at him through her tears, "You shouldn't have dated her if you were just going to leave her like this!"

"I wasn't going to leave her like this…" Izaya said quietly, "… I was going to leave her at the altar, but… I love her, and I thought it would be safer if weren't together…"

"Do you know how depressed she's been for the past week?" she shouted at him, "I wonder if she didn't walk out with those guys hoping for death!"

"I broke up with her so this wouldn't happen!" Izaya finally snapped, "I didn't want to hurt her like that, but I thought it would be the best thing! How was I supposed to know they were going to kidnap her?"

"Izaya-kun," Shizuo said bringing Izaya's attention from Haruki to him, "who were you gathering information for?"

"The Awakusu." He said and then realization crossed his face, "I've got to make a few phone calls."

* * *

Chiya sat on the bunk and gently touched her bruising cheek. She didn't understand what was happening around her, but she could see a man standing guard outside of the bars. She guessed she was in either a makeshift prison cell or the real thing, but she didn't know why. The only thing that she could link it to was that maybe it was the Awakusu and Izaya had made them angry.

The thought of Izaya brought an all new terror and pain to her. She worried they would hurt him, or he would at least try to save her. But she also feared he wouldn't care, and that he had set this up just to hurt her. She curled into a ball on the dusty mattress and silently cried for her Izaya. She cried for him whether he loved her or not.

* * *

"What's her name?" Shiki asked as Izaya sat across from him on an old couch.

"Himatsu Chiya." Izaya said and then set a picture on the table between them, "I'm willing to pay with cash or information."

"I've seen her before," Shiki said with a blank and business like expression, "you were with her at that bar, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, that's was my Chiya-chan." Izaya said with a small, but sad smile, "How much time will this take?"

"It depends on if they agree to this, if they don't it'll take even longer, but I'm thinking about a week." Shiki said and Izaya clenched his jaw. He wanted to object to the length of time, but he knew it was in vain.

"Anything could happen to her in a week." He finally said and Shiki nodded.

"If we can get them to make the trade sooner than that, then we will." He said and Izaya took a deep breath as he nodded.

"…" he opened his mouth and closed it as he stared at her photo between them, "… thank you for this Shiki-san."

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **Oh the drama unfolds~! I got THREE reviews from my usual reviewers so I thought I'd give Smile9316, Bree Renee, Noel4, and my non-reviewing readers this chapter early. You are welcome! So do you think I should've had Izaya fall in love with her this quickly? I know that I wrote (or I think I may have?) that they had been dating for a while, but is that enough time? I know he's kinda OOC here but is he too OOC? ANSWER ME PEOPLE! Ladybug out~!


	8. Your never leaving my sight

Izaya watched as they half dragged, half carried Chiya through the door into the place they had decided on for the exchange. It had been two weeks rather than the one Shiki had thought it would take. From the look of Chiya it had probably been the roughest two weeks of her life. She had a black eye; her lip had been bleeding, and she limping.

The sight of his disheveled Chiya was enough to make him angry, but when they pushed her Izaya had to look away from it to keep from breaking rank. He had done this to her and it was tearing him apart. Perhaps if he had left her sooner, no, if he had never agreed to meet her, maybe she wouldn't be… Izaya closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them.

"Can we get this over with?" Shiki said with a sigh.

"Go." The man that had been holding onto Chiya gave her another little push and she stumbled toward them. Once she was close to them Akabayashi caught her as she stumbled again. Izaya watched her for a moment before he stepped forward. He was the one that was going to be exchanged for her.

The sound of a click echoed in the quiet room followed by a gun being pointed at Izaya. The soundless bullet hit him in the chest and he fell back. The sound that erupted from the frail girl Akabayashi was holding up caused everyone in the room to jump. It was a sound of heart breaking sorrow.

"Izaya!" she screamed and went to run to him but Akabayashi grabbed her and held her back. It was like holding back a feather as far as he was concerned.

"Get her out of here." Shiki ordered him and he did as he was told. Picking up the screaming and now sobbing girl and walking out of there. He threw her gently into the back of Shiki's car and shut the door. She laid there sobbing silently now, but the sound of gunshots quieted her. She knew that the first one had been silent and guessed it had a silencer on it. She didn't know anything about guns other than they had a trigger and bullets, but she had seen a silencer in a movie.

The car door opened and someone jumped on top of her as the door was slammed shut. The sound of breaking glass and bullets hitting the door made her jump. "It's going to be okay." Izaya whispered in her ear. She realized he was the one covering her body and keeping her safe from the glass.

"You got shot." Chiya said rolling under him and touching his chest. She couldn't feel his lean muscular body, but she felt a hard vest with a dent.

"I'm wearing a vest." He said and she relaxed.

"Why… did… you leave me?" she asked feeling tired.

"I thought if I did something like this wouldn't happen." He said as the sound of someone getting in the front seat made him look up.

"Sit up so Akabayashi-san can get in." Shiki ordered him as Aozaki got in the passenger side. Izaya sat up putting Chiya in his lap as Akabayashi got in, when she just slumped against him limply, he knew something was off.

"Shiki-san, we need to get to Shinra-kun's now." Izaya said shaking Chiya slightly only to get no response.

* * *

Shinra smiled as the small girl in the hospital bed started to wake up. To the underground doctor she was a girl of myth; she was the girl that made Orihara Izaya fall in love. He was so in love with the girl that he had actually slammed Shinra against a wall and threatened him that if he didn't make her well again that he'd be joining the population in Tokyo bay. Shinra did as told and now the mysterious girl was waking up.

"Uh…" she groaned as she opened her eyes and tried to move a little.

"Don't move too much." He said causing her to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Who-who are you?" she asked softly.

"Kishitani Shinra, Izaya-kun says your name is Himatsu Chiya." He said and she nodded, "he'll probably be here shortly if you're wondering."

"You're his friend, right?" she asked blinking at him.

"I guess you could say that, Izaya-kun doesn't really have any friends, but I'm probably the closes thing he has to one." He said pulling off his glasses and cleaning them with his sleeve.

"Do you know why he saved if he doesn't even love me?" she asked and Shinra stared at her.

"You don't think he loves you?" Shinra said slightly surprised, "I've never seen Izaya worry and talk about anyone like he does you, I…" Shinra wasn't sure how to word it since he wasn't sure if he actually heard it, "… I'm pretty sure he cried the first night you came back."

"Why did he leave me then?" she asked herself more than him, but he answered anyway.

"I think he said something along the lines of, 'I broke up with her so this wouldn't happen, but it happened anyway,' or maybe it was something like that." He said shrugging as someone knocked on his door, "that might be him."

Chiya watched as the peppy doctor scurried out of the room. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Izaya had broken her heart, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. Maybe he deserved to feel what it was like to be rejected and hurt after thinking they had finally found _the one_. Chiya, however, didn't have the heart for something like that. She wanted nothing more than to cling to him and tell him how much she loved him… how much she missed him… how she cried for him.

"Chiya-chan…?" his voice caused her eyes to shoot open.

"Izaya-kun!" she said and he was there cradling her close to him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, it'll never happen again, not while I'm here." He said softly as he rested his against hers, "I'll never let you out of my sight again, never."

"Izaya-kun, I missed you so much…" Before she could say anything more she choked on a sob.

"I love you." He said and she could feel tears dripping on her cheeks from him.

"I love you too."

_End...?_

* * *

**Ladybug's** **Ramble: **Yeah... So I'm thinking about ending it here. "WHAT? WHY?" you might be yelling at your computer screen, well I'm going to try and move on to another (a quite a few) story I have. I might write a wedding chapter if I feel like it or a honey moon one (It would include smut since obviously sex is what people do on honey moons, right?) but that's only if I'm feeling like it... Right now I'm thinking about writing something with someone or doing some origional work that I want publish. Also it's almost 1am so if I miss spelled things both here and in the chapter please ignore (or laugh like my friends do) and keep reading. Sorry if it seems like I'm in a bad mood but I was disapointed when I noticed DRRR wasn't on adult swim tonight. It's rather depressing not getting to watch Iza-kun and Shizu-chan play badly together... Also on a more frightening note (frightening to many of my friends at least) I'm thinking about writing a Izuo. Anyway I'm getting rather tired and grumpy so just to be on the safe side... Ladybug out~!


End file.
